


Haunted House

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Halloween, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), fantasy raven queens holiday, haunted house tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth and Yeza go through a haunted house





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/gifts).



They both had been dared by the other kids, who told them they were too chicken to go through the whole building, when the haunted building had been constructed in preparation for the Night of the Raven Queen. They knew none of the stuff was actually real, and weren’t afraid at all, so they agreed to do it. 

They enter the first room, its really dark and there’s a bard somewhere, strumming creepy ass music to try and be creepy, and when they both pass by a curtain a skeleton jumps out at them and grabs Yeza!

Veth screams, and Yeza yells out a thing that could be a swear if it weren’t the scientific name for sugar as he flails out of the skeletons grip and jumps away. The skeleton rattles at them, while Yeza clutches himself to Veth’s side, and she could honestly get used to that. 

They move on, once the next door is opened, and they barely have time to blink in the harsh light before some sort of zombie wolf person bounds at them. Veth finds out the person is a gnome, after she punches her unconscious in her fright. She is incredibly apologetic, to both the gnome as well as some of the other workers who come to check on the zombie werewolf. 

Her punching workers happens a few more times as they go through, and Yeza creates even more creative swears when they learn to stay away from her and focus on him. Veth learns a lot of scientific names for both plants as well as body parts, its amazing. 

In a few of the rooms, they try using each other as shields for what looks to be spells thrown at them, and they end up huddled together in a corner until the thaumaturgy lights dissolve and someone comes to tell them to move on. 

The mad scientist elf is really convincing, as he rambles on and gets in their face, cackling about his creations and the sorts of things he can do to be powerful. But Yeza notices a problem near immediately with his set up and goes off. 

The mad scientist stands and listens to Yeza talk of the inaccuracies of his setup, of how the beakers and lab equipment set up the way it was was unsafe, how the scientist would end up blown up near immediately if what he was doing was actually real. How none of the actual set up made sense at all, and nothing in the room was in any way accurate. 

Veth watches him the whole time, pupils wide as she stares at her boyfriend, so incredibly proud and excited about his knowledge and him telling off someone who obviously doesn’t know what he’s doing. And she decides she really loves haunted houses, if she can watch her boyfriend do things like this. 

“Are you done?” The scientist asks, and once Yeza catches his breath and nods, he leads them both to the final room of the house and lets them out of the exit, asking them not to come back. 

The two of them look at each other, and smile. They made it through, shows the other kids, and beat the haunted house rather thoroughly. Their totally the best at this stuff. 

They’ll definitely do something like that again. 


End file.
